Ella
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: Sólo con observar, se pueden sacar muchas conclusiones. Si no me creéis, preguntad a Pansy. [DrHr]


**Bueno, a ver, me presento: soy hinaru-chan, fanática de cualquier Dr/Hr!! Trabajo con traducciones, ya sean de anime o de libros, pero nunca falto a mis parejas favoritas!**

**Os traigo un fic de la relación de Malfoy y Granger desde el punto de vista de Pansy. Hay gente a la que le da pena, pero yo digo: se lo merece! Espero que me dejéis algún review, dándome vuestra opinión sobre esta traducción.**

**Aviso: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la malvada J.K.Rowling, que nos dice que no entiende cómo nos encariñamos (amamos XD) con Draquito.**

* * *

**Ella**

**De: Cinderella200**

**Traducido por: hinaru90**

* * *

Cuando Dumbledore anuncia que los Premios Anuales deben elegir a un asistente entre los demás Prefectos, estás encantada. Por supuesto, la Sangre sucia elige a la comadreja traidora a la sangre, pero eso carece de importancia.

Lo importante es que Draco te escoge a ti.

Difícilmente crees tu suerte. Pero lo disfrazas. No sonríes. Te han criado para ser así. En lugar de ello, le devuelves su pequeña mueca, e inclinas ligeramente tu cabeza hacia él en reconocimiento.

No importa lo extasiada que estás por saber que ahora serás capaz de pasar aún más tiempo con él.

_**Lo que importa es la dignidad.**_

La Sala Común de los Anuales es increíble. Le pega perfectamente, la grandeza le queda como anillo al dedo. Nació para sentarse en habitaciones de roble con velas flotantes y cojines de terciopelo, siento atendido por elfos domésticos.

_Ella_ está ahí sentada, ensuciando el lugar, como un inamovible adorno feo. Ese pelo encrespado suyo es lo único visible por encima de la parte trasera de su sillón, y nunca te dirige la palabra cuando estás allí.

Es una perra, pequeña y ruda.

Draco te comenta que ella y la comadreja han roto, y lo mal que lo van a pasar esos dos ahora en su trabajo como Premio Anual y asistente. Os reís, y casi ni te crees lo guapo que se ve cuando ríe. Cuando cae encima de ti en busca de apoyo, soltando risitas acerca de la Sangre sucia y su mala fortuna, el contacto hace que te olvides de respirar, sin hablar ya de reír.

_**No te preguntas porqué él está tan feliz porque hayan cortado.**_

A finales de noviembre, es el cumpleaños de Goyle, y éste trae una caja de whisky de fuego a la Sala Común.

La fiesta transcurre como debiera, Draco te coge de la mano y te lleva la el pasillo.

Os paráis detrás de una vieja armadura, y te besa con fuerza, con sabor a whisky y ron.

Una de sus manos recorre tu cabello, su cuerpo contra el tuyo. Puedes notar la fría pared de piedra a través de la ligera tela de tu camisa, y su otra mano trata de entrar por el borde de ésta.

Los labios de él continúan su camino por tu garganta y la base de tu cuello, luego vuelven a subir. Está murmurando furiosamente mientras te besa, algo que nunca antes había hecho, y tú tratas desesperadamente de oír lo que está diciendo, pero al notar sus manos recorrer tu cuerpo hace que te sea imposible pensar en nada más.

Ha sido bruto contigo otras veces, siendo Draco no ofrece demasiado cuidado, mas cuando te levanta, alza tu falda por encima de tu cadera, y rasga tu estrechez, tienes que morderle el hombro para tratar de no llorar, porque no es doloroso en el _buen sentido._

Es bruto, sí, pero antes era un ser primitivo, la lujuria animal que toma el control de su cuerpo.

Esta vez, estaba realmente enfadado.

Al volver a la Sala Común, nadie dice nada. Es la regla, y no existe nadie que piense algo acerca de ello. Un año atrás, el hecho de que la gente asumiera que tú eras la "chica de Draco" te habría tenido sonriendo hasta que se te rompiera la cara.

_**Piensas que ha podido estar murmurando algo acerca de Sangre sucias.**_

Notas _algo _ en la siguiente reunión de Prefectos.

"Bien" dice Granger. "Primero¿está todo el mundo contento con las rutas de vigilancia? Hemos intentado que la primera semana estéis emparejados con el de vuestra casa, y que la siguiente semana hagáis la patrulla con alguien de otra."

Una mezcla de gemidos, cejas alzadas y miradas nerviosas dan la bienvenida a esta declaración. Pones los ojos en blanco. Si tienes que andar con un Gryffindor te suicidarás.

_Ella_ rueda los ojos y mira a Draco, quien está echado para atrás en su silla apoyándose en dos patas, el pelo platino cayendo sobre sus ojos, todo elegancia y desdén. Le devuelve la mirada con una risita, y pronuncia un "te lo dije" sin hablar. Parece irritada, y levanta la voz por encima de todos los presentes.

"De acuerdo, ahora algo más interesante. Tenemos que hablar sobre la organización del Baile."

Dumbledore, el viejo insustancial, está tratando de hacer que la relación entre las casas mejore utilizando un baile. Sabes que es completamente inútil, mas te gustan las fiestas, así que comienzas a hacer caso a la aburrida Sangre sucia.

"Básicamente, necesitamos que algunos ayudéis con la decoración, otros con los refrescos, y, por supuesto, alguien que se encargue de estar en la puerta para que ninguno de los de años inferiores traten de entrar."

"Y alguien que vigile que el ponche sea saboteado."

Algunos idiotas le ríen la broma, como es normal. Lo que no es normal, es cómo Granger se muerde el labio, algo así como un intento por no _reírse_ y después cruza su mirada con la de él, sin signos de molestia en sus ojos.

_**Ha tenido que ser un efecto de luz, no hay manera de que él le haya guiñado un ojo.**_

Una semana después, en el estudio, le preguntas a Draco si espera con ansias el baile.

Se encoge de hombros.

"¿Es siempre lo mismo, no? Todo igual. No es nada para lo que esperar ansioso, la verdad."

Asientes lentamente, aunque en realidad no hayas entendido nada. Le preguntas si va a bajar a la cena. Él te responde que no piensa que deba molestarse.

"Malfoy, realmente deberías comer algo, tampoco has ido a la comida¿o sí?"

La Sangre sucia le está dirigiendo una dominante mirada, y esperas para su ácida respuesta, ordenándole que le deje en paz.

Baja contigo a cenar.

_**Te dices a ti misma que es porque quería alejarse de la Sangre sucia.**_

En Pociones, la Sangre sucia está inusualmente patosa y tira al suelo una muestra de algo.

Se rompe, salpicando el rocoso suelo de un líquido azulado, y Snape se acerca a ella, con la cara contraída en una sonrisa suficiente.

Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, y antes de que puedas reír, Draco mueve vagamente su varita hacia el estropicio y lo hace desaparecer.

Potter y Weasley parecen faltos de palabras, solo miran como Draco con un hechizo no-verbal le entrega a ella otro recipiente de muestra de su mochila, que ella coge, viéndose un poco sorprendida.

Snape pierde su sonrisa tan pronto como llegó, remplazándola por una gélida mirada.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor señorita Granger, por derrochar valiosos ingredientes."

Dudas que siquiera haya oído al profesor, está demasiado ocupada mirando a Draco, para después pronunciar un "gracias". Él sonríe y le responde "chica patosa."

_**No hay malicia en su voz.**_

En la cena de esa noche, Theo Nott pregunta eso que nadie se atreve.

"¿Qué es eso que he oído sobre ti ayudando a la Sangre sucia en Pociones?"

Crees que nunca has presenciado un silencio como ese.

Todos los Slytherin de tu año (y la mayoría de los otros) fijan sus ojos en Draco, observando su reacción.

Levanta su copa, y bebe un sorbo, lánguidamente, haciendo esperar a todos los de la mesa antes de volver a bajarla.

"Se le ha caído un poco de Esencia de Unicornio y lo ha ensuciado todo. Lo he limpiado y le he dado una botella nueva¿qué tengo que explicar?"

Theo alza las cejas, y Draco lo mira de manera penetrante, hielo plateado contra azul nublado, antes de decir en voz alta y clara.

"No me gusta que Snape pierda el tiempo en las clases de E.X.T.A.S.I.S., por mucho que sea para maltratar a impuros. ¿De acuerdo, Nott?"

Su voz responde la cuestión más claramente de lo que Nott pudo llegar a imaginar. Por supuesto que de acuerdo, nadie con dos dedos de frente discute con Draco cuado se pone así.

_**A veces, desearías que alguien lo hiciera.**_

Daphne Greengrass está sentada en su cama, rizando su rubio cabello con la varita.

"¿Sabes ya qué llevarás al baile, Pansy?"

Le enseñas tu flamante vestido, y te da la enhorabuena, antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

"Pues yo creía que Draco iba a ir de azul... ¿acaso no vais a ir igual?"

Te encoges de hombros, y giras para colgar el conjunto, pero no antes de ser capaz de captar una mirada de entendimiento en la cara de Daphne.

_**Nunca te calló bien.**_

Una semana después, andando por un corredor, Zabinni te pregunta con quién vas a ir la baile. Te desentiendes y dices que ni siquiera sabes si te molestarás en ir. Aún de espaldas a él, puedes sentir su asombrada mirada perforándote.

"Draco estará defraudado."

Te quedas callada. Mientras camináis de vuelta a los dormitorios, finalmente miras a Zabinni, y muy a pesar de ser Slytherin, no puedes esconder tu mirada de preocupación.

"¿Entonces no te ha preguntado?"

Susurras algo acerca de utilizar la lógica, y Zabinni ríe sin ganas a la vez que te sigue hasta la Sala Común, sonido que hace que te hierva la sangre.

Te preguntas porqué, tras casi siete años de atender juntos a los bailes, se le ha olvidado preguntártelo esta vez.

_**No duermes esa noche.**_

Vas a la Torre de los Premios Anuales para hacerle una pregunta sobre el turno de vigilancia, porque parece ser que lo has pedido a la vez que una chica de Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera te molestas en tocar, nunca te has molestado, no hay razón para ello.

Él se encuentra tumbado en un sofá aterciopelado, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín, en un extremo. Ella está sentada en la otra punta, con un libro en su regazo.

Te toma un segundo darte cuenta que, por debajo del libro, los pies de él también están en sus piernas.

"¿Cuándo terminarás con ese maldito libro, Granger? Tengo que hacer mi redacción."

"Sólo me queda un capítulo, idiota, ya cállate."

"¿Conoces a alguien que lea más despacio?"

"¿Conoces a algún niñato más narcisista?"

Se ríe, y recuesta de nuevo la cabeza en el cojín con suavidad, moviendo la cabeza para apartar el flequillo platino de sus ojos.

"Sólo date prisa, Granger."

Te deslizas fuera del estudio, rezando porque no se hayan dado cuenta de tu presencia. No paras hasta llegar al corredor del segundo piso, y entonces te apoyas en la pared y respiras, esperando que las lágrimas vuelvan a ocultarse.

_**No significa nada.**_

Dos noches ante del Baile, Zabinni y tú estáis en la librería terminando una redacción de Transformaciones cuando Nott entra, se sienta en vuestra mesa y comienza a hablar con Blaise acerca de unas conquistas.

Captas algunas palabras a la vez que trabajas, sobre todo de "Daphne Greengrass parece demasiado plástica", "Millicent Bulstrode tiene un mágico par", "Hannah Abbott es demasiado guapa para ser una Hufflepuff" y "si Ginny Weasley no fuera una Gryffindor traidora a la sangre lo conseguiría muchas veces".

Ruedas los ojos al escuchar esas cosas, y Theo ríe sin humor al ver tu cara.

"Perdona, pero la pequeña Weasley no tiene nada comparando con Parkinson."

Zabinni chasca la lengua antes de echarse hacia atrás en su silla y afirmar. "Sip, especialmente después de lo de esta noche."

No quieres mirarles, deseas ser más fuerte para ignorar la burla, pero nunca has sido capaz de controlar tu lengua. Les contestas, en la mejor despreocupada voz que consigues poner, que no tienes la jodida idea de lo que estás diciendo.

Se ríen aún más fuerte.

"Cállate, Pansy, sabes perfectamente lo que queremos decir." –dice Theo. "El pobre Malfoy parecía completamente exhausto anoche cuando regresó."

"Y los arañazos de su espalda." –agrega Blaise, soltando un leve silbido entre sus dientes.

"Estamos hechas unas gatitas¿no?"

Les miras directamente a la cara, buscando en sus expresiones algo que los descubra en su broma, pero no hay nada. Dicen en serio cada palabra, y lo que es peor, están seguros de que eres tú la chica con la que ha estado Draco.

Les diriges una desdeñosa mirada antes de recoger tus cosas y salir de la biblioteca, dejando a los dos chicos riéndose por su propia inteligencia.

Siempre has tenido cuidado de no arañar a Draco, y sientes algo de curiosidad por la chica que no parece preocuparse de estropear su porcelánica piel.

_**No puede… simplemente no puede ser ella.**_

Bailas un par de veces con Theo, quien tiene siempre las manos inconfortablemente bajas, y los ojos brillantes de lujuria ya que, por primera vez, no estás en posesión de Draco, y lo odias.

Tras un par de copas con las chicas, bailas con Blaise, como siempre un perfecto caballero, con un aspecto de completo desinterés en todo el asunto mientras te mece en sus brazos.

Al regresar a la mesa, caes pesadamente en la silla cercana a Millicent, pensando en con cuantos chicos tendrás que bailar, y cuanto ponche tendrás que beber para parar de pensar en piel pálida y ojos de hielo, y ella habla.

"¿Cómo es que no viniste con Draco?"

Te gusta Millicent. Honestamente. Es directa, en el modo de que ella sabe mucho más de lo que dice. Se da cuenta de cosas, es magníficamente perceptiva, algo como Zabinni, pero al contrario que éste, no utiliza lo que sabe para conseguir lo que quiere. Se queda callada.

Pero cuando es acerca de interrogar gente, tiene una cara desvergonzada admirable, y es fácil hablar con ella, con esa falta de aires que la caracteriza.

Te encoges de hombros, y respondes que no te lo ha pedido.

"¿En serio? Eso es jodidamente raro¿habéis discutido o algo así?"

Niegas con la cabeza.

"Si me preguntas, ha estado algo extraño. Juraría que pasa más tiempo en la Torre de los Anuales que en nuestra Sala Común. ¿Qué coño tiene esa chica Granger que no tengamos nosotros?"

_**Resumiendo, Millicent dice eso que todos los demás piensan.**_

"¿Pansy? Después fiesta en la Sala Común¿vale? Esto apesta."

Escuchas vagamente la voz de Daphne, y asientes, haciéndole saber que irás por tu cuenta.

Por el momento ya has tenido suficiente bebida, solo Merlín sabe qué ha echado Goyle en el ponche.

Te das cuenta de que Draco no está en el grupo de Slytherins que acaba de irse, y no lo puedes ver en el hall.

Debe estar en la Torre.

En un sopor, a causa de la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, vas yendo allí, él _debería_ saber de la fiesta, alguien debería _decírselo_, es un _slytherin_, por en nombre de Merlín, debería _estar_ allí.

Llegas a la puerta y entras, pero está vacío. Decides esperar y te sientas en el sillón de la Sangre sucia, enfrente del fuego. Solo al sentarte te das cuenta de lo alta que ha de ser, para que su pelo sea visible por encima. El asiento te queda perfecto.

Pasan los minutos, igual incluso las horas, no estás segura, pero eventualmente, escuchas como se abre la puerta, y voces familiares que entran. Antes de levantarte, oyes algo que te deja congelada en el sillón.

"Draco¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"Te estoy sacando de es completo fiasco para poder montármelo bien contigo, _idiota_."

"Tenemos que volver¡¡es nuestra responsabilidad el estar allí!!"

"Que les jodan, quedémonos aquí."

Crees que puedes oír cómo se besan, crees que puedes, no estás segura, no puedes estar segura.

"Draco –"

"Calla, mujer, no nos echaran de menos ahora, todos están demasiado borrachos."

"Sí¿y de quién es la culpa?"

Se ríe, esa hermosa risa, esa risa que nunca puedes resistir, y esta vez no será una excepción, te das la vuelta en el sillón para mirarle.

_**Siempre lamentarás haber entrado en ese estudio.  
**_

* * *

**Qué os ha parecido? Os gustó? Sí? No? Púdrete? Mejor si me dedico a recortar confetti? Dadme vuestra opinión en un review!!**

**Besitos con azúcar**

**hinaru-chan **


End file.
